The Victor
by samredlamb7
Summary: What if Rue didn't die? What if, in fact, she survived longer than others. What if she became the victor?


**Hello Hunger Games Fans! This is a oneshot about what would happen if Rue won the Hunger Games. I know, it sucks, but enjoy!**

The Victor

There were only two of us left. Katniss and me. One of us had to die, and I didn't want to die painfully. We were, so to speak, allies. After there were only eight left, we had disbanded, hoping to steer clear of each other's paths. We weren't as fortunate as we thought we would be. But I saw in her eyes Katniss did not want me to die, I reminded her of someone. Her sister, Prim.

"Rue," she whispered, not wanting to kill me.

"I'm fine with dying," I lied. Katniss shook her head and pulled out some bright berries.

"Those will kill you!" I gasped, hoping she would not force me to eat them.

"I know," she said. She came over to me, gave me a big bear hug, then ate the berries. Nightlock. Her body began to shake and writher, and I tried desperately to get it to stop. To save her. She had been like the big sister I never had. I was the oldest child in my family, only twelve.

Soon, her body stilled and I placed a flower in between her hands. The girl on fire. Dead. Realization shook me and I realized what I had done. I could of stopped her, I could have eaten the berries instead of her. She deserved to live. But she didn't want to live without _him. _Peeta. But he had been killed by Cato. So, in return, Katniss had killed Cato.

It had been a truly terrifying scene. I was, as always, up in the trees. Watching. It was after Katniss and I had disbanded, and she did not know I was there. Cato and Clove were sitting on a tree stump, holding hands. Talking about their future because of the new rule. They could both win, and they planned on it. The first arrow shot was soundless, and perfect. It hit Clove in the chest, piercing where her heart was. Clove pulled out the arrow, shocked, and died in her own scarlet pool of blood. Cato knew only one thing, Katniss was the only one who used arrows.

He knew she was coming for him. To take revenge. For Peeta. He drew his sword.

"Come on out Everdeen!" he shouted, madness overtaking his mind at the loss of Clove. "Where's the girl on fire? Not so brave now!" She came out from under my tree, and I held my breath. She could kill me, but she was too focused on her to-be victim to notice my hiding place. I crouched, watching. Then, the mutt was on them. But something about the rage and pure fury in Katniss' gaze stopped it from inflicting harm on her. I looked into it's warm brown eyes, it saw me, and whimpered. Then I realized, it was Thresh. Cato had killed him.

He leapt at the tribute who had taken his life and ripped open his chest. Ribs and heart exposed. He then ran of, howling. But Cato was still alive. Katniss had smile, then reached into his ribcage.

"Please!" he cried. "Please please please! No! Please don't!" She simply looked at him and gave a cold smile, a sinister look.

"Next time think twice before messing with District Twelve!" she hissed, then she pulled his heart out of his body. Cato jerked once, then twice, and died. A look of pure terror still etched across his face.

After that, there were only four of us. Katniss, a red-head named Lauren, Marvel, and me. Marvel and Lauren formed an alliance, and Lauren trusted Marvel completely. That had been the biggest mistake she would ever made. He went out to gather food, stumbling upon Katniss' supply. He recognized nightlock instantly, and gathered a few. I had been following him via. tree travel.

When he returned to Lauren, he gave her a few of the berries, saying they were amazing and that he had eaten a few on the way back, saving the rest for her. She had thanked him, and eaten the berries. Dying almost instantly. He had laughed at her foolishness and walked away, only to be shot with an arrow by Katniss. That had left the two of us.

I sat down next to Katniss' cold body. Still numb with realization. I hadn't even killed anyone in the entire span of two weeks. I shivered then saw the hovercraft coming down from the sky to get me.

~Time Passing~

I sat in my new house in Victor's Village, my family had moved in with me. All my siblings and my parents. None of them feared me, they still thought I was the same old Rue. After all, I hadn't killed anyone. Except Katniss.


End file.
